pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arena
Exbel Arena.png|Exbel's arena Winden Arena.png|Winden's arena Tanren Arena.png|Tanren's arena Archford Arena.png|Archford's arena Arenas are large maps in every region for competitive Player VS Player battles. All arenas are located in a respective region's dojo. Exbel's arena can be found in Marowak Training Dojo, top left of Grassroot Town. Winden's arena can be found in Winden Training Dojo, northwest of Snowbasin Town. Tanren's arena can be found in Tanren Training Dojo, northwest of Tanren City, on Mettle Mountain. Archford's arena can be found in Archford Training Dojo, north on the Southwestern Isle. Features All arenas have a Chimecho Assembly, Kangaskhan Storage, move relearner, and healing bed in them. In Exbel's arena, the move relearner is in the form of a machine, and a cauldron for Winden and Archford. Tanren's arena has all the facilities as NPCs and an additional NPC, Pursey the Persian, who runs a shop. Exbel exclusively has a punching bag in its arena for testing moves and sets. To enter an arena and battle, a player can use one of the three warps in an arena's map. Warps are located on the right, left, and bottom of arenas. Inside of arenas, all moves can hit other players while otherwise they usually wouldn't, unless you are in a party with a player you're using moves on. Weather changing Abilities also take effect when entering an arena. Using the command /giveup or giving up while fainted warps you outside of an arena. If you aren't fighting, you can spectate using /watch, and /stopwatch to stop spectating. Restrictions All arenas have restrictions, some relative or different to each other. Items, except ones held by any Pokémon in your team and specific type-enhancing items like dusts and silks, are automatically sent to storage if you enter an arena with them. In Exbel's arena, the active Pokémon must be level 16 or higher in order to enter it. Tanren and Archford's arena set any Pokémon in a player's team to level 50 for the duration the player is in the arena. Winden's arena has no restrictions aside from the items clause. Tournaments Although there are no official tournaments, player hosted and organized tournaments happen occasionally. These tournaments are sometimes aided by the staff team. Past Tournaments *Yatterman's Tournament *DrakeDragon & dragonslayer1993's Tournament *BestDude's Tournament Little Cup Tournament The Little Cup tournament was the first to utilize the Winden arena as a tournament field. Alongside another arena which was specifically created for tournaments, Winden arena hosted half of the matches played. The tournament took place on Sunday, September 18th of 2016. Trivia *Exbel's arena has received the most revamps. *Archford's arena was the last to be created. *There used to be a 'glitch' where a player could get small amounts of EXP in the arena without any trouble. All the player had to do was use an Area of Effect move that could hit the Chimecho and Kangaskhan NPCs in the arena. **This glitch was fixed rather quickly after it was found. No real glitch abusing could have been done either way. The amounts of EXP obtained via this method were too small to amass to anything worthwhile due to the low level the NPCs were set as. *There was also yet another way to gain exp via the Joy Ribbon but that was also fixed. *It was formerly possible to kill spectators with the move Metal Burst, however that glitch was also fixed. *In early PMU 7, the arena was a large map with no working safezones for other players to spectate. The safezone that was incorporated in the beginning was not protected by anything or anyone. There was only a sign telling players not to attack anyone in the safezone. Usually, this minor rule was broken by accident or on purpose. Later, the arena was redesigned so that the player could actually spectate through the arena commands. Media Video Gallery Wallpaper.png|Exbel arena - Spring CloudArena.png|Exbel arena - Cloud scenery ExbelArenaHalloween2015.png|Exbel arena - Halloween theme Screenshot (17984).png|Exbel arena - Snow Mountain Volcano Screenshot (15202).png|Exbel arena - Village Port theme PMU_6_tanren_arena.png|PMU 6 Tanren arena Category:Locations Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 6 Category:Exbel Category:Winden Category:Archford Category:Tanren